The Sewer
by xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx 2
Summary: Join Master Chief as he wanders into the unknown depths of...the Covenant sewers! dramatic music Muahahahahahahah!


This is one of my funnier Fanfics that I've created up to date

This is one of my funnier Fanfics that I've created up to date. It's about Master Chief and his adventures to a sewer. Ewww… Anyways, please R&R!!

--

It was a cloudy day. Master Chief and a team of Marines were going on a top-secret mission to disarm the Covenant bomb. In the truck, the sergeant appeared and gave them a …errr… very assuring speech.

"Listen Marines. There are two rules in war. One: You're no use to me dead. And Rule Number Two…ah, you'll all probably end up dead anyway." The sergeant hollered. One of them muttered, "Well, that sure was assuring…"

The PFC (Private First Class, in this case, the leader) said to everyone, "Ok team, in this mission we've got to get some coffee and doughnuts from our food store. Problem is, the Covenant broke into our food store, ate all the doughnuts and drank all the coffee. So now, we gotta go kick their asses!"

Just then, another Marine pulled out a bottle of coffee and a doughnut. "Here are some survivors!" he said cheerfully. The Marines laughed.

The PFC then continued his speech, in a rather stern tone. "Remember, we DISARM the bomb, and we have to do it sneakily. So no funny noises ok? Keep moving stealthily, stick to your buddy, and guys…remember Rule Number One."

A few hours later…

The Marines were fighting a losing battle. Most of them had died, including Master Chief's buddy. Master Chief saw a sewer tunnel, and jumped in, not knowing what disgusting things lurk down there…

"Aaaaaarrrghhhhh!!" He screamed, as he slid down the tunnel. On his display, Cortana muttered, "You coward…" Next, Master Chief tried, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" but that only made Cortana grumble, "You sissy". Master Chief then growled, "Well, if you're not satisfied with that what do you want?" Cortana looked at him and hollered, "Ummm…how about SHUTTING UP?!"

Soon, he saw a huge metal pole. "Oh my god! If I don't shoot that thing I'm gonna get a headache!" Master Chief realized as he whipped out his pistol and loaded a new clip in. When he pulled the trigger, out came…a jet of water?? Master Chief looked curiously at the pistol and yelled, "Ok, is this some kind of joke??"

Cortana checked the calendar and said, "Apparently, it is…today's April the 1st. APRIL FOOLS!!" Master Chief slapped his head and muttered, "Great...all I need now is a water-filled clip." He removed it and loaded it with another one. This time, when he fired, a burst of confetti shot out of the pistol.

Master Chief stared at the pistol, and screamed, "Argh!! Who put that there?" Cortana replied, smirking, "Hehe…Your dead partner did that. Today's your BIRTHDAY!!" Master Chief gasped in awe, clearly forgetting about his birthday.

Suddenly, he felt cold metal slam into his face. "Yeowch! That stung!" he squealed like a baby. "Cortana laughed, and said, "Use your pistol, duh!" He loaded one last clip in, and fired, this time actually releasing bullets. As he slid down into the bomb compartment area, he saw the bomb.

He went up to it, and fiddled with a few buttons, but he failed to disarm it. He then saw that there was a combination lock on it, so he tried various combinations. After his 561st try, he was boiling mad and fired at it with his pistol. When he realized what he had done, he slapped his forehead, making Cortana jump.

"Lol…just use your heavy-weight lifter and chuck the bomb out!" Cortana gave him a tip. Master Chief then proceeded to grab the bomb, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't lift it. Cortana sneered, "Hehe… I've seen kids who can carry heavier loads than you!" Master Chief growled, "Shut up, Cortana, or I'll unplug you from my memory database." As he grabbed a huge machine and started to lift the bomb.

As he got to the window and smashed the glass, he realized something: the weight-lifter was jammed! He screeched as he fell out of the window, but then said happily, "Oh well…I'll just respawn again!" When he did respawn, he was in mid-air! "Ok…this might be a problem..." he said as he tried to think of a solution. Meanwhile, he flew downwards, reappeared right below the ship, flew down again, and that continued for a while before he finally managed tyo grab onto the ship and pull himself up.

THE END!!

--

So, how'd you like that? As always, plz review, my trusty readers! --


End file.
